


Standard Deviation

by Thia (Jennaria)



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-27
Updated: 2008-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/pseuds/Thia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys' Night In runs into a slight complication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standard Deviation

It's down to a routine now. Danny tosses his coat at the rack and heads into the living room. Nick hangs up his coat, and Danny's too if he missed, then detours into the kitchen to wash out a couple glasses. Never more, because Danny comes looking for him if he's gone too long. Once the glasses are rinsed, he opens two bottles of beer, then takes them and the clean glasses and follows Danny into the living room. Danny already has the night's entertainment loaded and cued up, past all those stupid advertisements and menu screens.

Except tonight he doesn't. He's kneeling in front of the TV, DVD player pulled out so he can peer at it. Nick sets down the glasses and says casually, "Something the matter?"

"'s not working," Danny says with a shrug, looking over at him.

"Is the disc scratched?" This is about the extent of Nick's knowledge about DVD players.

"Clean as a whistle, look." Danny offers him a disc that does, indeed, look entirely scratch-free. "And it's brand-new."

That doesn't necessarily prove anything -- Nick knows all about merchant fraud and so on. But for the moment it's not worth following up, not when there's a more likely suspect. "How about the player?"

"Not so new, that. Got it from old Mrs. Turnip a couple years ago. But she only used it to watch Showgirls on Sundays!"

"I see." Better not to ask, Nick decides. "Perhaps it just needs a cleaning?"

"I clean it!"

"Inside, Danny."

"Oh. Don't know about that." Danny frowns down at the player again. "Suppose I'll have to take it into town and have it looked at tomorrow."

"I suppose so." Nick looks away in turn, down at his still un-touched beer. He could -- he might -- oh, sod it.

"Well, then." Danny pushes the currently-defunct DVD player back into place and stands up, wobbling a bit from having sat too long. Nick steadies him, and offers him the other bottle. Danny grins, accepts it, and takes a long swallow, ignoring the glass, as usual. Nick watches his throat flex and feels humiliatingly obvious.

"--pose we could just skip to the later bits, then."

Then again, maybe he's overthinking, and it really _doesn't_ matter. Not here. "Only if we leave the beer here," he says firmly. "It spilled everywhere last time."

"All right," Danny says amiably. One more swallow of beer, then he sets it down carefully, leans over, and kisses Nick just as enthusiastically as usual, even without two and a half hours of explosions to wind him up.

Nick kisses back, because there's nothing wrong with small deviations in routine. They can watch _RoboCop_ next week.

-end-


End file.
